En Pointe
by ChevelleMyBelle
Summary: Relena is a dance student at the L1 Academy for the Performing and Visual Arts when She meets a fellow Dancer, Heero Yuy. All the Usual Stuff, R in Later Chapters. 1xR
1. Entry Major: Dance PerformanceTech

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing, Nor the concept of an arts school. I don't own the brands, terms, or techniques mentioned in the stories.the French do, but I'm using them anyway.so :-p  
  
Enjoy!  
  
En Pointe: Prologue  
  
A young blond of 16 walked slowly into the auditorium, allowing her eyes to glance over the sight of about 20 girls like herself. Her flip-flops beat against her heels as she walked to a lonely corner of the auditorium, dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes. Her head shot up as she remembered that she had to sign in and she padding softly over the cold hardwood floor towards the sign up table.  
  
"Are you here for the auditions?" A thin sickly woman asked her. "Yes.?" The young girl replied coolly with a hint of uncertainty. The woman handed her a board with a form attached to it and told her to return it to table when she was finished and she'd be called in 30 minutes.  
  
The girl took the form and filled it out quickly, handing it back to the woman.  
  
"You're number 32." She told her and the young girl moved back to her spot in the corner, opening her small orange shoulder bag and spilling the contents onto a little spot next to her. She quickly pulled out the toecaps from a carton in the small pile and rolled them up, placing them over the tips of her two big toes then rolling them back out, creating a tight fabric encased toe. She wiggled her toes around before placing a large gel cap, the shape of the toe of a shoe, over each set of toes, the gel sticking slightly to her feet before she pulled down her convertible tights, placing the toe of the tights over the caps and flexing her feet. It was then her eyes caught the delicate but well-worn point shoes in the small pile. Her eyes shining slightly. This was her dream, and this was her chance to train under the best teachers to help her reach that dream. She picked up the right shoe and pointed her foot, placing the hard wooden toe of the shoe over the bottom of her foot, before sliding the elastic strap a little more upward onto the bridge of her foot and slipping the heel on. After flexing her foot a couple more times, she wrapped the long pink ribbon around her ankle numerous times and tying it into a tight knot on the inward side of her ankle then tucking the loose ribbon underneath the others. Her small delicate foot now encased in the stiff, but over- worn point shoe. She repeated the same actions with the other foot before flexing her feet some more and spreading her legs into an almost perfect horizontal split. The muscles in her thighs twitched as she stretched them and the arch in her foot strained against its own reflexes. She leaned forward, keeping a flat back till she was almost to the ground before hunching her back into a contraction, her hands gripping the inside of her pointed arch and the tip of her forehead brushing against the cool wood of the Gym floors.  
  
She continued stretching, her legs bending at various angles as he body began to buzz with the familiar warmth and comfort she got from stretching. It was after a long and relaxed stretch that she felt like she could even Russian her way to Russia. 20 minutes had passed before she decided to relax a little and read. With that thought in mind, she grabbed a copy of Mars and walked to the wall. She then proceeded to lay down on her side, her firm backside and long legs pressed along the wall and floor, before she lifted her left leg, sliding it against the wall, causing her body to shift. The leg slid in an arch like a rainbow against the wall, till it was straining, but comfortably lying flat against the wall and floor, symmetrical to her other leg. She relaxed her feet and opened up her book, allowing her mind to wonder away from the slight pain the tinged on the inside of her legs. She needed the stretching, and she needed the spot in this school. After all, No Pain.No Gain.  
  
"Number 32?" A loud voice pulled the girl out of her book and she slowly slid her leg back over the arch to the other one, slowly sliding away from the wall and walking towards the woman, bag, and CD's in hand, ready for the audition of a lifetime, A chance to be a part of the dance department at the L1 Academy for the Performing and Visual Arts.  
  
1 Month Later  
  
A letter arrived in the mail addressed from the Dance Department at the L1 Academy. The girl shivered in anticipation as she opened the letter. It was short and sweet:  
  
Relena Darlian, Welcome to the L1 Academy for the Performing and Visual Arts. Entry Major: Dance Technique and Performance.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: I am having a good feeling about this fic. It has been a while since I have worked on something, and being at an arts school similar to Relena, I had this great idea for a story. I am also working out kinks in the writing, such as flow, as I work on getting my thoughts in order. If you have any suggestions, Please let me know. I am very open to anything that can make the story better. -Faye Faye ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1: Roommates and Dance Hunks

Disclaimer: Do I own Gundam Wing? Hell naw..Do I want to? Yes..Yes I Do.. Warnings: Fluff and Sweet Stuff. Hot Men, Gorgeous Women.Everything that makes Gundam Wing.well.Gundam Wing.  
  
En Pointe  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Relena unloaded the last of her belongings outside of the residence hall and plopped down on one of the plush chairs in the lobby. The swarm of new students around her captivated her, everything from visual artists to trumpet players were whizzing by her carrying various objects and necessities for their dorms. Relena felt like the rest of them, an over packer. However, being away from home for two years before college was not something she had planned on in the beginning, but it was something she felt needed to be done now.  
  
She slipped a piece of paper out of her pocket and studied the name, Hilde Schbeiker, Visual Artist. Her roommate. She had not known very many *talented* visual artists in her private school back home on Earth, but she assumed Hilde had to be talented to attend such a prestigious school. Excitement, and worry about how her and her roommate would get along gave Relena butterflies in her stomach in nervousness, but somehow she just had a gut feeling that she and Hilde were going to be fine.maybe she should worry about her suite mates.?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw him, a tall muscular man with a beautiful bronze skin tone that almost matched the auburn hair reaching over one eye. He wore a deep green turtleneck that hugged his muscled chest with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and casual khaki pants with Birkenstock clogs. The smile on his face radiated as he chatted with a shorter but equally as thin red headed girl holding several music books in her hand with various operettas, arias, and musical performance pieces. From what Relena had gathered the tall man had to be a dancer. There was no way in hell a man with a body like that could be anything BUT a dancer. The girl of course was a vocalist, to point out the obvious, but she was beautiful with chin length wavy rust colored hair and a knee length green dress with strappy green high heels. His girl friend perhaps? Her body tingled as a cold chill ran up her spine, her cheeks flushing as he glanced at her, that captivating smile accentuating the piercing green of his eyes that seemed to penetrate her soul. She shivered and averted her gaze away from his own.  
  
Relena stood suddenly and picked up a few of her bags, glancing at the Auburn haired man before turning abruptly and running into what felt like a brick wall, only.warmer. Her bags dropped to the floor as a pair of strong arms reached around her waist to keep her from falling, as her hands flew to his biceps reflexively to steady herself. Her head flew up to meet a shielded storm of Prussian blue as chestnut locks splayed over his forehead and eyes, her own violet eyes widening as wisps of blond framed her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry...I.wasn't watching where I was going." Her eyes moved suddenly to her bags as she struggled with the sanity of retrieving her fallen belongings and the insanity of just staying in this man's arms.  
  
"Neither was I.We're even." He answered with a small grin as he slowly let her go, his hands sliding from behind her as he steadied her on her feet. His voice was smooth, dark, and just about the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. Was it legal to encounter two extremely gorgeous men in one day? "Can I help you carry any of your things?" He inquired, his grin turning a little less mischievous, making him just about the sweetest most innocent thing she had ever laid eyes on. The other boy was handsome and sexy, but.something about this boy was captivating.heart throbbing to say the least. Her heart stopped suddenly. Was he a dancer too? His muscular build, beautiful hold and posture, slight turnout. There was no doubt in her mind. All the hottest men in the world were dancers.Her biggest worry? Sexual preference.  
  
It was not uncommon to come across the most gorgeous men in the world, only to find out they're also attracted to other gorgeous men. It was something Relena had easily come to grips with. Mostly after her first boyfriend decided that.women just weren't on his "to do" list. Of course Relena worried herself to death that it was her fault. But, Brian was already gay.His being a dancer helped him come to grips with that. Denial is so hard on the heterosexual partner it's being denied with. Now Brian was happily engaged to the man of his dreams, a beautifully sculpted and talented Russian male dancer from the ABC* in New York.  
  
"Sure.I'd really appreciate that." She answered her voice as smooth and graceful as she could make it under the current circumstances. She reached down and picked up the bags she had dropped and stood up, waiting for him to grasp two of her bags and a lavender floor lamp. Relena walked down the hall of the first floor past several of the doors will she came to the second to last room on the right. The door was open with a doorstop and a large pile of personal belongings was strewed across the side of the room closest to the door. The room was small and bland. A single bed about two feet off the bed was placed against the wall by the door while the other bed was placed parallel to that against the opposite wall by the window. Two desks were placed side by side between the two heads of the bed, and a set of three doors was placed under the foot of each bed. In the center of the room was the sink and medicine cabinet mirror combination while to the left lay the bathroom door and a closet to the right, strategically split in half with four middle shelves and equal closet space. They spared no equality in spacing out the room, but the furnishings were the bare minimum. The realization hit her that she might have packed too much. Considering her and her nameless companion had only brought in a fourth of her belongings, she had little space to fill, and many things to try to fill it with.  
  
Her roommate, having already claimed the side closest to the door, left Relena with the opposite side, the larger side, a decision Relena did not hold against her. She plopped her things down by her bed and stood up to take another look around, the look on her face, betraying the disappointment as such a small living space. Her male companion noticed this and smiled all knowingly at her disappointment.  
  
"My name is Heero, by the way. Heero Yuy." Her thoughts were interrupted by the low husky tone of his voice. She turned to look at him, her composure returning as she smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Relena Darlian. It's a pleasure to meet you, Heero." She replied, her face slightly flushed and her handshake firm but light. "I take it you're a dancer?" She inquired, hoping she was not being rude. She knew that anyone that was not a dancer would have been insulted at the insinuation. The reputation and stereotype that dancers had wasn't the best one to hold. Snooty, air headed, stupid, slutty, you name it, dancers have been called it.*" Relena understood the stereotypes, but had never seen her self as a victim of one. Her quiet but honest disposition and striking intelligence often set her apart from some of her friends. For the most part many of her friends, being dancers, were also intelligent, gorgeous, and well rounded. This was also Relena's disposition, however, her love for people and thirst for knowledge left her with a strong sense of humility that left her blind to her own assets as a person.and as a dancer.  
  
"I'm I that transparent?" Heero retorted with mock offense. "I was going for the troubled and emotionally scarred artist look." He noted with amusement. It was then that Relena took notice of his clothing. Her previous position within his arms left her mind on more *important* things that what he was wearing. He was wearing a fitted worn black t-shirt that clung to his physique with a faded retro logo on it, black dress pants, a black belt, and black boots. She had to admit, black was definitely his color. Over all of it, he wore a hip length thin pea coat. Relena had to fight the urge to run her fingers over the chiseled muscles of his chest, and instead occupied her hands by undoing the belt on her rain made mod periwinkle blue pea coat and sliding it off her shoulders, draping it lazily across the unmade bed.  
  
Heero regarded her with a pointed stare, an effort to read her mind? His gaze made her feel naked and she quickly moved towards the door.  
  
"I've still got a couple more things to pick up; wanna help me get the rest of it?" She offered.  
  
"Sure" He followed her down the hall as she almost marched towards the door that led to the lobby. Her hips swayed against the cotton fabric of her knee length fitted bodice skirt as her feet moved beneath her clad in a pair of matching periwinkle period high heels with three inch square heels and a rounded toe with a small bow. She wore a loose fitting knit top that folded over at the shoulders and left it strapless as the sleeves hugged her arms all the way to her wrists leaving only ring clad, long slender fingers painted the same shade of periwinkle. She felt a little over dressed for packing, but remembered that orientation was soon, and dressing was not something she wanted to worry about.  
  
She and Heero picked up the remained her of her bags and hauled them to her room, grateful for the lack of stairs. When they got back to her room, she found her roommate unpacking all of her things, her face contorted in a frustrated, flustered expression. Relena asked Heero to place the rest of her things with the others and set her things down as well.  
  
"Thanks for your help." She said in a sweet voice. Hilde, her roommate, glanced over her shoulder at them and grinned, definitely aware of the flirtatious hints her new roommate was dropping.  
  
"No problem. Glad I could help. I'm in room 112 on the boys side if you need anything." He nodded his head slightly with a small smile and left the room with Relena staring after him, her jaw close to touching the floor. Hilde snapped her out of her gaze.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hilde!" Hilde interrupted her thoughts by thrusting a hand at her in greeting. Relena smiled warmly and took the small girls hand, shaking it.  
  
"Hi. I'm Relena. I guess you would be Hilde?" Hilde smiled and went back to unpacking.  
  
"Yup that's me. You're a dancer right?" The falter in Hilde's voice let Relena know that she was a little skeptical about having a dancer for a roommate. Relena laughed to herself and replied.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I hope that doesn't bother you." Hilde laughed with her and shook her head.  
  
"That was a stupid question. I can tell you're completely different from what I expected and I'm damn relieved." Relena laughed again and continued unpacking and chatting with Hilde before Orientation. It was together that Hilde and Relena stepped into the large auditorium for new student Orientation and there that they would be formally inducted as students and introduced to the life, people, and lifestyle they would encounter and endure for the next two years of their high school lives.  
  
1 - The American Ballet Company in New York City 2 - Don't get offended by any comments made about dancers in general. I'm using things that I encounter everyday. Don't worry, Visual Artists, Musicians, Drama Students, and Creative Writers are not excluded. Everyone will have their fair share of cliché stereotype references. I personally have several friends that are dancers. However, there are some that fit the stereotype. If you are offended or have questions, you can e-mail me at cwalsh@scgsah.state.sc.us  
  
Author's Note: That Chapter was a little longer for you all I hope. It was kinda jumpy and a little less detailed than I would have liked, but I have to meet the demands with the proper supply and demand. You guys want the chapters, so I'm pumping them out as fast and with as best accuracy as I can. Hope you guys like it, and please feel free to leave comments and suggestions. They are all welcome! (Do be nice to my first attempt at a fic of this type. I'm still learning. ^_^) Much Love Faye Faye 


End file.
